Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger
Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger ist ein Science-Fiction-Film von Regisseur George Lucas aus dem Jahr 2002. Er ist der zweite Teil der neueren Prequel-Trilogie, welche die Vorgeschichte der ursprünglichen Star-Wars-Filme aus den Jahren 1977 bis 1983 erzählt. Der Film spielt im Jahr 22 VSY, zwischen den Filmen Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (1999) und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (2005). Eröffnungstext Handlung Attentate auf Senatorin Amidala miniatur|links|Amidalas Schiff im Anflug auf Coruscant. Im Jahr 22 VSY kehrt Senatorin Padmé Amidala von Naboo nach Coruscant, der Zentralwelt der Galaktischen Republik, zurück, um an einer Abstimmung im Galaktischen Senat über die Aufstellung einer Armee der Republik teilzunehmen. Sie möchte sich gegen einen solchen Gesetzesentwurf aussprechen. Bei der Landung auf Coruscant wird ein Bombenanschlag auf Amidalas Raumschiff verübt, den sie aber dank ihrer Doppelgängerin Cordé unverletzt überlebt. Cordé jedoch stirbt an ihren Verletzungen. Die Senatorin selbst ist in einem Naboo-N-1-Sternjäger geflogen und so dem Anschlag entgangen. Daraufhin bestimmt der Jedi-Orden auf Anraten Kanzler Palpatines zwei seiner Mitglieder, Obi-Wan Kenobi und dessen Padawan Anakin Skywalker, dazu, die Senatorin zu beschützen, obwohl sie keinerlei Bewachung wünscht. In der Nacht wird mit einem Attentäterdroiden und giftigen Kouhuns ein weiteres Attentat auf die Senatorin verübt. Die Jedi spüren die Gefahr und retten Amidala in letzter Sekunde. Obi-Wan sieht den Droiden am Fenster, springt hindurch und hält sich an dem flüchtenden Attentäter fest. Anakin holt unterdessen einen Speeder und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Obi-Wan wird vom Droiden zu dessen Besitzerin, einer Kopfgeldjägerin namens Zam Wesell, geführt. Als diese den Verfolger bemerkt, schießt sie auf Obi-Wan, sodass dieser in die Tiefen Coruscants stürzt und von Anakin in dem Speeder aufgefangen wird. Danach verfolgen sie Wesell, die mit ihrem Schiff in die unteren Ebenen Coruscants flüchtet. Dort versteckt sie sich im Outlander-Nachtclub des Uscru-Vergnügungsdistrikts. Die Jedi spüren sie dort auf und überwältigen sie, dann bringen sie Zam nach draußen. Doch bevor diese den Namen ihres Auftraggebers verraten kann, erschießt jemand sie aus dem Hinterhalt mit einem Kamino-Säbelpfeil. Die beiden Jedi auf unterschiedlichen Missionen miniatur|rechts|Padmé und Anakin sind auf Naboo angekommen. Die Jedi beschließen, die Senatorin zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in Begleitung Anakin Skywalkers nach Naboo zurückzuschicken, während Obi-Wan den Auftrag bekommt, den Attentäter ausfindig zu machen. Während Anakin und Amidala, als Flüchtlinge getarnt, mit R2-D2 nach Naboo reisen, führt der Pfeil des Attentäters und ein Hinweis von Dexter Jettster Obi-Wan zum Planeten Kamino. Obi-Wan kann jedoch nichts über Kamino im Jedi-Archiv finden und wendet sich darum an Meister Yoda, der gerade eine Gruppe von Jünglingen unterrichtet. Eines der Kinder kommt auf die Idee, dass der Planet aus dem Archiv der Jedi gelöscht sein könnte. Daraufhin fliegt Kenobi die Koordinaten an, an denen er Kamino vermutet, nämlich den Mittelpunkt der Gravitation, die von diesem Planeten ausgeht. Dort angekommen, wird er von den Kaminoanern freundlich empfangen. Der Premierminister Lama Su führt ihm eine Klonarmee vor, die sie im Auftrag des unter mysteriösen Umständen verstorbenen Jedi-Meisters Sifo-Dyas für die Republik produziert haben. Auf Kamino trifft Obi-Wan auch erstmals auf Jango Fett, einen Kopfgeldjäger. Dieser wurde auf einem der Bogden-Monde von einem Mann namens Tyranus als Klonwirt angeheuert, als er die Ex-Jedi Komari Vosa jagte, was Obi-Wan nicht weiß. Der Jedi hat den Verdacht, dass Fett an den Attentaten auf Senatorin Amidala beteiligt ist und versucht, ihn gefangen zu nehmen, damit der Jedi-Rat ihn verhören kann. Jango Fett kann jedoch mit seinem Schiff, der Sklave I, entkommen. miniatur|links|Padmé und Anakin verlieben sich auf Naboo. Auf Naboo beginnen Anakin und Padmé, sich zu verlieben. Anakin spürt jedoch auch, dass es seiner Mutter Shmi Skywalker, die er vor zehn Jahren auf Tatooine zurück ließ, schlecht geht. Er bricht mit Padmé nach Tatooine auf und erfährt dort von Watto, dass seine Mutter aus der Sklaverei befreit worden ist und von einem Feuchtfarmer geheiratet wurde. Als er Cliegg Lars, den Ehemann seiner Mutter, findet, erzählt ihm dieser, dass seine Mutter von Sandleuten, einer auf Tatooine einheimischen Spezies, entführt worden sei. Anakin verfolgt die Spur der Sandleute und findet seine Mutter, die in seinen Armen stirbt. Entgegen dem Jedi-Kodex tötet er hasserfüllt alle Sandleute im Lager. Währenddessen verfolgt Obi-Wan den flüchtenden Jango Fett und dessen Sohn Boba mit Hilfe eines an dessen Schiff befestigten Peilsenders zu der trockenen Welt Geonosis. Boba erkennt jedoch, dass sie von dem Jedi verfolgt werden, und sie beschießen daraufhin Obi-Wan. In einem Asteroidenfeld gelingt es Obi-Wan, den auf seinen Jedi-Sternjäger abgefeuerten Protonentorpedos auszuweichen und sich zu verstecken, sodass er ohne weitere Probleme auf dem Planeten landen kann. Dort belauscht er ein Treffen des abtrünnigen Jedi Dooku alias Darth Tyranus mit Vertretern der Handelsföderation und anderen Führern der Separatisten. Dooku ist der Anführer einer gegen die Republik gerichteten Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und hofft, die Droidenarmeen der Handelsföderation für den Plan seines Meisters zu gewinnen, nämlich die Republik in einen Bürgerkrieg zu stürzen. Nute Gunray, der Vizekönig der Handelsföderation, verlangt als Gegenleistung Padmé Amidalas Tod, was die Attentate auf die Senatorin erklärt. Bevor Obi-Wan seine Entdeckungen an den Jedi-Rat nach Coruscant vollständig übertragen kann, wird er gefangen genommen. Beim Verhör gibt Graf Dooku vor, mit seiner Separation gegen die Sith zu handeln und bietet Obi-Wan ein Bündnis mit der Konföderation an, da die Republik unter dem Einfluss der Sith stünde. Obi-Wan weist dies zurück. Anakin Skywalker, der die Nachricht Obi-Wans nach der Beerdigung seiner Mutter erhalten hat, bricht zusammen mit Amidala von Tatooine nach Geonosis auf, um Obi-Wan zu retten. Er nimmt außerdem seinen Droiden C-3PO mit, der bis dahin im Dienst seiner Mutter gestanden hat und mittlerweile eine Außenhülle bekommen hat. Auf Geonosis entdecken Anakin und Padmé, dass die Geonosianer eine Droidenarmee für die Konföderation bauen. Nach einer Flucht durch die Fertigungsanlagen werden auch sie gefangen genommen. Auf Coruscant beschließt der Rat der Jedi, 200 Jedi-Ritter nach Geonosis zu schicken, um Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Senatorin Amidala zu retten und die Geheimnisse um die Handelsföderation und die Handelsgilden zu lüften. Gleichzeitig erteilt der Senat auf Jar Jar Binks Vorschlag dem Kanzler Notstandsvollmachten, so dass dieser die Klonarmee einsetzen kann. Yoda macht sich auf, um sich die Klonarmee von Kamino anzusehen. Die Jedi fliegen unter der Leitung von Mace Windu nach Geonosis. Schlacht von Geonosis miniatur|rechts|Anakin, Padmé und Obi-Wan in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Senatorin Amidala, die zum Tode verurteilt worden sind, sollen in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit hingerichtet werden. Sie werden an Pfähle gekettet drei wilde Geschöpfe werden auf sie losgelassen. Die drei Gefangenen können sich jedoch befreien und werden durch das Eintreffen der Jedi vorerst gerettet. Daraufhin greift die Droidenarmee der Geonosianer an und die Schlacht von Geonosis beginnt. Ohne Chance gegen die Übermacht werden die wenigen überlebenden Jedi und Padmé eingekesselt. Doch dann stellen die Droiden das Feuer ein und Dooku gibt den Jedi die Chance, sich zu ergeben. Diese gehen jedoch nicht darauf ein und erwarten den finalen Angriff. In diesem Moment treffen die Klontruppen unter der Führung von Meister Yoda ein. Sie erlangen die Oberhand in der Arena und retten die letzten Jedi. Die folgende Schlacht zwischen den Klonsoldaten und der Droidenarmee eröffnet die Klonkriege. miniatur|links|Die Schlacht von Geonosis. Graf Dooku kann nach einem Lichtschwert-Kampf gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Meister Yoda entkommen. Anakin verliert in diesem Kampf seine rechte Hand und den Unterarm. Dooku flieht nach Coruscant, wo er seinen Meister Darth Sidious trifft. Beide haben den Krieg arrangiert, damit der Kanzler Vollmachten erhält, um die Demokratie zu untergraben. Graf Dooku alias Darth Tyranus verfolgt nun den Plan, die Jedi und die Republik voneinander zu trennen. Anakin Skywalker, der inzwischen eine mechanische Hand erhalten hat, und Padmé Amidala kehren nach Naboo zurück und heiraten insgeheim, was einem Jedi untersagt ist. Entstehungsgeschichte Drehbuch Für Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger schrieb George Lucas zunächst drei Drehbuchfassungen, ehe er den Koautor Jonathan Hales engagierte, der ihm bei der Überarbeitung einiger Szenen zur Seite stehen sollte. Hales hatte bereits in der Filmproduktion Radioland Murders und der Fernsehserie Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones mit George Lucas zusammengearbeitet. Er schrieb zwei weitere Drehbuchentwürfe, die Lucas bei seiner Endfassung des Drehbuchs berücksichtigte. Bei der Handlungsentwicklung achtete Lucas verstärkt darauf, auf die Ereignisse in hinzuarbeiten. Obwohl das Drehbuch ausgearbeitet und für die Produktion freigegeben war, wurden Einzelheiten während der Dreharbeiten und noch im Zuge der Postproduktion immer wieder umgeschrieben.Das Kino des George Lucas, High Definition, Seite 216 In der ersten Drehbuchfassung hatte die geheime Hochzeit von Anakin und Padmé noch mehr im Mittelpunkt gestanden und zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt in der Filmhandlung stattgefunden. Schließlich entschied sich Lucas aber dafür, dass es in Anbetracht von Anakins Charakterentwicklung sinnvoller wäre, die Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihm und Padmé länger zu erklären. Eine Szene, die Lucas vor diesem Hintergrund nachträglich neu schrieb, war jene, in der Anakin und Padmé in der Villa am See auf Naboo gemeinsam zu Abend essen und Padmé von ihrem Gegenüber mithilfe der Macht eine schwebende Frucht serviert bekommt. Augenfällig griff Lucas hier auf ein biblisches Symbol zurück, das Anakins Weg in die Versuchung nahe liegt. Ferner wurden in Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger subtil Elemente eingebaut, die auf frühere Produktionen von George Lucas anspielen. Nicht nur das Aussehen und die Einrichtung von „Dex's Diner“ erinnern an „Mel's Diner“ aus American Graffiti, sondern auch der Servicedroide FLO besitzt Ähnlichkeiten mit den Rollschuhmädchen aus Lucas' früherem Werk. Bei dem sterilen, aber modernen Aussehen der Klonanlagen von Kamino schuf Lucas ebenfalls eine Analogie zu seinem Film THX 1138.Das Kino des George Lucas, High Definition, Seite 219ff Foreshadowing An einigen Stellen benutzt Lucas das Stilmittel des "foreshadowing", um später eintretende Handlungselemente vorwegzunehmen. Der Film enthält mehrere Vorzeichen (bzw. aus der Sicht der Realität Anspielungen) auf die klassische Trilogie. *Eindeutig ist in diesem Zusammenhang Obi-Wans Aussage: „Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mein Tod sein wirst?“, als er und Anakin im Outlander-Nachtclub nach der Kopfgeldjägerin Zam Wesell suchen. Hier spielt Obi-Wan auf die Ereignisse an, die seinem Charakter in Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung widerfahren. *Auf die Frage, wessen laut schreiende Stimme zu hören ist, während Anakin die Sandleute abschlachtet, antwortete George Lucas: „Es ist Qui Gon, der mit Schmerzen auf die Handlung des jungen Skywalkers reagiert.“ Man kann demzufolge diese Szene als Schlüssel der Charakterentwicklung Anakins zu Darth Vader deuten. *Auch Luke Skywalkers spätere Zieheltern Owen und Beru Lars haben einen kurzen Auftritt, ebenso wie der mandalorianische Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett aus als kindlicher Klon Jango Fetts in Erscheinung tritt. *Schließlich wird der Todesstern bereits als ultimative Waffe und Teil der Pläne der Separatisten erwähnt, sein Entwurf als Hologramm kurz gezeigt. Produktion Für Angriff der Klonkrieger hatten sich George Lucas und Produzent Rick McCallum zum Einsatz hochmoderner Filmtechnik entschieden, um die digitale Technik in Spielfilmen zu fördern und zu standardisieren. Außerdem kam die Crew um Lucas so in den Genuss, vergleichsweise wenig Budget für Filmmaterial ausgeben zu müssen und so flexibler drehen zu können (z. B. Double Angle Shot). So war dies der erste Kinofilm, der komplett ohne konventionelles Filmmaterial gedreht wurde. Bei 24 Bildern pro Sekunde wurde der Film durch HD-Kameras von Sony und speziell hierfür entwickelte Objektive von Panavision gedreht, da es zu jener Zeit noch keine passende Objektive mit der gewünschten Qualität für die verwendeten Kameras gab. Dank des digitalen Formats konnte man sofort nach der Aufnahme auf das Material zugreifen. Die Dreharbeiten fanden zum ersten Mal in den neu errichteten Fox-Studios in Sydney statt. Der Einsatz von später computergenerierten Sequenzen führte dazu, dass bei den meisten Aufnahmen fast vollständig auf Kulissen verzichtet werden konnte. Darüber hinaus wurden kleinere Dreharbeiten in Italien, Spanien, Tunesien und England durchgeführt. Insgesamt belief sich die Drehzeit auf 60 Tage. Deutsche Synchronsprecher Veröffentlichung DVD-Version Am 20. September 2004 wurde Angriff der Klonkrieger auf DVD veröffentlicht. Neben einer Kommentarspur von George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Ben Burtt, Rob Coleman, Pablo Helman, John Knoll und Ben Snow enthält die Film-DVD einen Internetlink zu Star Wars-Online Inhalten. Auf der zweiten mit Sonderausstattung versehenen DVD befinden sich verschiedene Dokumentationen zu bisher unveröffentlichten Szenen, der Erschaffung digitaler Figuren, der Previsualisierung von Episode II sowie eine Dokumentation über die Entstehung des Sounds zu Episode II. Außerdem sind Kurzdokmentationen, Kino-Trailer und -Teaser, Fotogalerien und ein Musikvideo zu Across the Stars von John Williams darauf enthalten. BluRay-Version Am 15. September 2011 wurde Angriff der Klonkrieger zusammen mit Die dunkle Bedrohung und Die Rache der Sith als Paket unter dem Namen Star Wars: Trilogie I-III - Der Anfang veröffentlicht. Der Film ist ebenfalls in dem neun BluRays umfassenden Paket Star Wars: The Complete Saga I-VI erschienen zusammen mit allen anderen fünf Episoden (Veröffentlichung ebenfalls 15. September 2011). Galerie Bild:DVD Episode II.jpg|Das Cover der DVD. Bild:StarWarsEpisodeII1.jpg|Das offizielle Teaser-Plakat. Weblinks *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Prequel-Trilogie Kategorie:Skywalker-Saga Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen gsw:Episode II: Attack of the Clones bg:Междузвездни войни: Епизод II – Клонираните атакуват ca:L'Atac dels Clons cs:Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí en:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones es:Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones fa:قسمت دوم: حمله‌ی کلون‌ها fr:Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones ga:Eipeasóid II: Attack of the Clones gl:O Ataque dos Clons is:Episode II: Attack of the Clones it:Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni hu:Csillagok háborúja II: A klónok támadása nl:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード2/クローンの攻撃 no:Star Wars Episode II: Klonene angriper nn:Episode II: Attack of the Clones oc:L'Atac dels Clons pl:Atak klonów pt:Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi II – Kloonien hyökkäys sv:Star Wars Episod II: Klonerna Anfaller th:กองทัพโคลนส์จู่โจม val:L'Atac dels Clons